xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Ernest Morray
home is a feeling i buried in you LORD ERNEST MORRAY, Duke of Thalened, is an Isleman and western nobility. He lived his life mainly in Morray and LaMut (as the LaMutian military bursar, an appointment he took at the beginning of the riftwar), until the murder of himself and his (pregnant) intended bride in their bed. They had been planning on merging the baronies of Morray and Mondegreen with their marriage. Since his death and resurrection in the nexus, the Baron has lived as a 'distant relative' of Lord General Martel in the Elenian city of Cimmura, where he worked diligently under the Earl of Lenda until assuming full control of her Majesty's treasury around the same time as he married Duchess Teobhan and as they expected their son, Bellamy (who will have the Barony of Morray, when he's older, until his father sees fit to die again). He is rarely if ever seen without some sort of cravat or scarf covering the scar where his throat was slit, and wears an engraved wedding ring (oak leaf design, a set of dates on the inside) on his right hand in memorial of Carla (his "first wife") and their never-born child, opposite the band he wears for Teobhan. and i can't ask for things to be still again As far as the court of Cimmura is aware, Ernest Morray is the twenty years younger cousin of their own Lord General Martel, 'til not long ago living a quiet life in his own barony with his wife, where they were expecting their first child. Since his abrupt summoning by the Lord General and arrival at court, rumours ran rampant - the murder of his wife and unborn child are attributed to enemies of the Lord General or indeed the Baron himself, depending on who you asked, and in a family famed for scandal, everyone was breathless to see how the least heard of scion was going to turn out. He proved to be tragically boring, which is a very impressive feat for a man resurrected from the dead who proceeded to become embroiled in the solving of a criminal mystery and a love affair with a married woman all at once within a matter of months of his addition to court. The truth is that Ernest and Carla didn't live long enough to be married, that he was lost in the nexus after his death and resurrection and Martel's youngest daughter took pity on him (then prevailed on her father to do the same), that rather than coming straight out of a quiet seclusion in fourteen years of peace he'd been fresh out of the middle of a warzone- Even the people who know part of the truth don't know all of it, because Morray's a secretive and discreet bastard with some valid reasons for it. He prefers to mind his own business and does so well enough most of the time, except that he's managed to become married to Elenia's own Nancy Drew and if there's business to be in she's probably going to be in it. He's neither as charming nor as social as any of the rest of his adoptive family - or his married one - but they put up with his brusque tendencies admirably well. my window through which nothing hides (counting the signs) (cursing the miles) *'Lady Teobhan' *'Threnody' i played the fool today Baron Ernest Morray featured in the Legends of the Riftwar book Murder In LaMut where he was, funnily enough, murdered in LaMut. I do not claim anything created by Raymond E. Feist or his veritable army of co-authors and am not profiting from my use of his/their creations. Morray's current universe is a continuation/projection of The Redemption of Martel, an Eddings-based roleplay project. I don't own anything David and Leigh Eddings did, either. Also not mine: the lyrics to 'Breathe' by Melissa Etheridge. Category:Characters Category:Resurrected